There are conventionally developed vehicle body structures enabling the side members to absorb impact even in the event that vehicles with different bumper heights collide with each other. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-146242 describes the structure in which a sub-frame is installed below the front side members and in which impact exerted on the sub-frame is transmitted to the side members to achieve impact absorption.